


Обсидиан

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Огонь редко встречался как основа природы элементаля. Настолько редко, что вот уже больше десяти лет ничего не слышали о таких людях. Спор был жёстким, с резкими суждениями о его способности сеять опасность и хаос в обществе, когда тот становится неконтролируемым. Мечта поджигателя, ставшая реальностью.А лёд и вовсе был почти неслыханным явлением.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Обсидиан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172795) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



_«Никогда не забывай, кто ты есть, ибо мир, конечно же, этого не забудет. Сделай это своей силой. Тогда это никогда не будет твоей слабостью»._

_Джордж Р. Р. Мартин − «Песнь Льда и Огня»_.

***

Стелла Ватсон ненавидела острую пищу. Каждое свидание с будущим мужем у неё проходило с водой со льдом и неострым соусом карри без перца, ни больше и ни меньше. Но они редко обедали вне дома, потому что она умела готовить, как никто другой. В конце концов, это было её природой как элементаля. Её муж взял на себя менее распространённое, но довольно желанное умение управлять растениями, и весной их сад расцветал азалиями и лавандой.

Стелла ненавидела острую пищу, но когда она забеременела, её вкусовые пристрастия изменились настолько, что она чуть не теряла сознание, желая чего-нибудь остренького по утрам. Её муж запасся перцем чили и соусом сирача(1) и с тревогой заметил, что у неё иногда поднимается температура. Врачи не нашли ничего плохого в состоянии её здоровья, и хотя её кожа горела, а на висках каждую ночь выступал пот, она оставалась сильной и всегда с ненасытным аппетитом к пряностям и перцу.

Когда родился Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, у него была температура тридцать девять, но пульс оставался ровным, а давление − нормальным. Погладив Джона по щекам, его мать почувствовала исходящий от него жар. Лицо Джона раскраснелось, а глаза были широко распахнутыми, ясными и синими со стальным отливом. Его крик в больничной палате при рождении оглушил всех.

Когда Джону исполнилось пять лет, он впервые съел настоящий праздничный торт. Он пристально смотрел на крошечное пламя единственной свечи на домашнем ванильно-черничном торте, взгляд его был решителен, а внимание не отвлекал даже шорох аккуратно завёрнутых подарков рядом с ним. Когда мать Джона на мгновение повернулась к нему спиной, чтобы взять тарелки, Джон захихикал, вскочил со своего места и полез руками в открытое пламя.

Его отец закричал. А его мать, обернувшись и увидев бледную пухлую ручку Джона в огне свечи, завизжала, бросилась к сыну и дёрнула того назад.

Джон протестующе завопил и откинул голову назад, потрясая в воздухе кулаком. Родители Джона уставились на его руку, окутанную красно-оранжево-жёлтым сиянием, двигавшимся вместе с ним, будто кто-то плеснул из ведра ему на неё огнём. Его кожа под ним была цела и невредима.

Мать его отпустила. Джон взмахнул руками, и в разные стороны полетели искры.

Огонь редко встречался как основа природы элементаля. Настолько редко, что вот уже больше десяти лет ничего не слышали о таких людях. Спор был жёстким, с резкими суждениями о его способности сеять опасность и хаос в обществе, когда тот становится неконтролируемым. Мечта поджигателя, ставшая реальностью. Элементали обычно были пронизаны такими стереотипами.

Мать Джона буквально сама заслужила этот титул, её забота о сыне была пылкой и всепоглощающей. Она брала руки сына в свои и нежно их гладила; лаская их самыми нежными прикосновениями, она шептала, что он совершенен, силён и прекрасен, её красивый мальчик. Когда он, шмыгая носом, подошёл к ней со слезами на глазах, с обожжённым воротником и крепко сжатыми за спиной руками, она выудила их из укрытия. Целуя ладони Джона, она учила его контролировать дыхание, позволяя разуму расслабиться, а гневу рассеиваться в воздухе, клубясь, как дым от затушенной спички. Она пела ему бессонными ночами, успокаивая его разочарование мелодией, похожей на океанскую пучину. Их обеденный стол был усыпан потемневшими подпалинами. Его мать называла их печатями красоты.

Школа вообще была более трудным делом. После третьего звонка домой и двенадцатой жалобы, после того как Джон зарылся головой в подушки и отказался прикасаться к чему-либо, кроме себя самого, его мать позвонила специалисту.

Её звали Эбби, и она пряла ткань для шелковых шарфов и шерстяных шляпок с помощью своей природы, вплетая лишь незначительно количество чего-то совершенно особенного. На свой десятый день рождения Джон получил в подарок пару кожаных перчаток, сплетённых из тончайших волокон старого эбенового(2) дерева.

Когда ему исполнилось семнадцать, у Джона появилась подружка по имени Миранда, которая гладила пальцами эти перчатки, будто они были чем-то драгоценным. Однажды Миранда накрыла ладонью руку Джона, улыбнулась ему сквозь ресницы и сказала: 

− Пойдём ко мне домой?

Дом Миранды был полон безделушек и сувениров, разноцветных оберегов и амулетов. Её слова были сладкими, как мёд, и она могла выменять что угодно даже у самых обветренных уличных торговцев за сущие гроши. Простыни у неё были голубые, как яйцо малиновки. Когда Джон потянулся к её топу, она его остановила.

− Сними перчатки, − попросила она, и Джон замер.

− Я не могу, − сказал Джон.

Миранда наклонила голову и игриво закатила глаза. 

− Всё будет хорошо, − успокоила она его. − Джон. Сними их.

Она снова нежно его поцеловала, и Джон на минуту заколебался, прежде чем поднять дрожащие руки и снять перчатки, дюйм за дюймом обнажая бледную, как яичная скорлупа, кожу, не видевшую солнца уже много лет.

Джон считал про себя. Три секунды на вдохе, три секунды на выдохе. Он обхватил ладонями щёки Миранды и провёл пальцами по её коже. Миранда улыбнулась и повернула лицо в сторону, чтобы поцеловать его ладонь. Джон шумно вздохнул. Миранда вздрогнула и вскрикнула.

Джон отдёрнул руку и с замиранием сердца, задрожав, смотрел, как на тех местах, где он коснулся Миранды, расцвели красновато-розовые ожоги.

− Я не могу этого сделать, − сказала Миранда. В её голосе звучало искреннее раскаяние, и Джон с полынной горечью подумал, что это самое большее, на что он может надеяться.

Перчатки валялись на полу. Джон поднял их.

Он надел их и не снимал вот уже шесть лет.

Армия была глотком свежего воздуха, пропитанного пряными запахами пороха и пота. Никто не рассказывал о своей природе. Никому не было дела до его перчаток. Джон Ватсон оказался в толпе, один среди тысяч, ничем не отличающихся друг от друга, одинаковых. Он бежал со своими людьми, сражался со своими людьми и убивал вместе с ними.

Хелдерс был золотоволосым и веснушчатым, с глазами оттенка зелёного желе и улыбкой, способной растрогать даже самого сурового командира. Он протирал покерные столы, будто это никого не касалось. Джон проводил пьянящие летние ночи, сидя рядом с ним на песчаных дюнах и пытаясь разглядеть звёзды в небе сквозь дым. Джон рассказал Хелдерсу о том, как Гарри наливает воду в стакан, и к тому времени, когда тот наполняется, это уже не вода, а яблочный сидр или горячий шоколад, или чай, или водка. Хелдерс рассказал Джону о своей жене и о том, что всё, что ей нужно сделать − это провести рукой по инструменту, и тот запоет для неё, деревянный, медный или струнный.

Когда Джон обнимал Хелдерса, пока тот истекал кровью на горячем песке пустыни, окрашивая его в ярко-алый цвет, тот смотрел на него и улыбался. Он поднял руку и дрожащими пальцами коснулся щеки Джона.

 _− Спасибо тебе, брат_ , − услышал Джон в своей голове, и рука упала.

Джон закрыл глаза Хелдерса, а потом свои собственные, чувствуя, как всё, что он так старательно пытался похоронить, выплёскивается наружу, пузырясь, а певучий голос матери тонет в грохоте выстрелов.

Когда наконец прибыло подкрепление, чтобы унести их на грубых, шершавых носилках, на песке в том месте, где лежал Джон, сверкали на солнце выгоревшие до блеска песчинки.

Джон жил в грязной, пыльной квартире на пятом этаже. Его образ жизни, состоявший из дешёвой еды и отсутствия домашних животных, означал, что его пенсии может хватить на более просторный дом, но он обнаружил, что на самом деле ему всё равно.

Когда Майк Стэмфорд появился перед ним, сидящим днём на скамейке в парке в серый четверг, ему не пришлось улыбаться через силу. Улыбка была еле заметной, но более искренней, чем любая другая, которую он дарил в течение многих лет.

− Джон Ватсон, не так ли? − искренне спросил тот. Джону не нужно было ничего подтверждать. За сорок с лишним лет своей жизни Майк не забыл ни одного имени. И не важно, видел ли он этого человека один, два или двенадцать раз.

Их болтовня была непринуждённой, пока они неторопливо шли вперёд. 

− Кому нужен такой сосед по квартире, как я? − сухо и обжигающе спросил Джон, и Майк наклонил голову, сверкнув глазами.

Шерлок Холмс пожал Джону руку и только один раз взглянул на перчатки, прежде чем его взгляд резко скользнул вверх, к глазам, щекам, ушам, бровям − как при машинном анализе или компьютерной томографии.

− Афганистан или Ирак? − задал он вопрос.

Джон почувствовал, как его губы сжались. 

− Афганистан, − ответил он. Чтение мыслей было основой природы элементалей из элиты; большинство из них работали на государственной службе и носили тёмные очки даже по ночам. Глаза Шерлока были пронзительными, светло-голубыми, и он не отвёл взгляда, когда Джон пристально на него посмотрел.

Джон не знал, был ли он в отчаянии, одинок или ему было просто чертовски скучно, но в ту же секунду он принял решение переехать.

Оказывается, Шерлок не умел читать чужие мысли. Это умел делать его брат.

Майкрофт Холмс только взглянул на Джона, и его глаза заблестели. 

− Как интересно, − пробормотал он. − Будьте очень осторожны, Доктор Ватсон.

Уже на следующий день, когда он почувствовал, как рукоятка пистолета нагревается под его руками, из-за жара, который просачивался даже сквозь кожаные перчатки тонкими струйками, кричавшими об опасности во всех направлениях. Джон услышал, как шумит в ушах, и мимолётно подумал, что это была полная противоположность осторожности, и впервые за целую вечность жар был желанным.

− Ты должен их снять.

Джон заваривал чай. Его рука замерла на полпути к чайнику, и он увидел, как капля воды упала на столешницу.

− Что ты имеешь в виду? − спросил он.

− Джон, − сказал Шерлок, на самом деле имея в виду _«не будь таким тупым»_. − Может быть, в начальной школе это было труднее, но у меня есть достаточно оснований полагать, что с тех пор твоё самообладание улучшилось. Сними их.

Джон поставил чайник и уставился на клубы пара, поднимающиеся от кружки. 

− Я не... должен, − сказал он, проглотив слово _«хочу»_ , которое изначально было у него на языке. Шерлок всегда понимал, когда он лжёт. Ему тоже не нужно было прибегать к основе своей природы, чтобы это сделать.

− В ящике рядом с тобой лежат три флакона с химическими веществами, которые окажутся очень токсичными, если их подвергнуть воздействию кислорода даже при малейшей утечке. Только в этой комнате спрятано более полудюжины единиц оружия. В настоящее время мы прокладываем путь к опасному преступнику, который уже много раз доказал свою способность убивать. − В этот момент Джон обернулся и посмотрел на него. На его губах появилась еле заметная улыбка. − Я не думаю, что открытое пламя − это большая часть наших забот.

− Я бы даже в список не попал, − добавил Джон.

− Это так, − согласился Шерлок.

Джон схватил вторую кружку − ту, что принадлежала не ему, с одним кубиком сахара и чайным пакетиком. Он отнёс её к кухонной раковине и открыл кран, пока та не наполнилась водой до краёв.

Он снял перчатки. Они мягко легли на стойку, такие незаметные и безобидные. Джон обхватил кружку обеими руками и глубоко вздохнул сквозь сжатые губы, наблюдая, как над водой появился пар.

Когда он протянул её Шерлоку, тот улыбался, и румянец, вспыхнувший на его щеках, когда улыбка вернулась, не имел ничего общего с жаром в его руках.

Основа природы Шерлока имела тенденцию выявлять в людях самое худшее. Она смешалась с его ядом выбора карьеры, с языком, напоминающим кинжал, и с холодными жёсткими привычками адреналинового наркомана, и это было чудо, что он ещё себя не убил.

Возможно, основа его природы заключалась в том, что он флиртовал со смертью. Быть в нужном месте в нужное время, что, по объективным, нормальным человеческим меркам, означало оказаться не в том месте и не в то время, часто убегая от смерти, потеряв при этом один-единственный волос.

Когда Джон в десятый раз задал этот вопрос, Шерлок наконец поднял на него взгляд, полный ледяного яда.

− Скажи мне, Джон, − попросил он, − неужели это действительно так важно для тебя? Неужели ты настолько меня осуждаешь, что изменишь своё мнение обо мне из-за поспешно наклеенного ярлыка? Засунешь меня в твои аккуратные маленькие общественные рамки?

И тут Джон замолчал.

− Прости, − сказал он после того, как ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность. Шерлок ничего не ответил, но позволил Джону подойти к нему и помочь в эксперименте без едких комментариев. Джон достаточно давно выучил язык консультирующего детектива, чтобы принять это как прощение.

Он больше не спрашивал.

***

Питер Хочинс был подозреваемым, стоявшим за целой лодкой грязных дел, и за последние несколько дней они сделали всё, чтобы его выследить, но так и не нашли.

− Нашёл кое-что, − сказал Джон, вглядываясь в текстовое сообщение на своём телефоне. − У Лестрейда есть для нас наводка: связь. Очевидно, кто-то из тех, кто связан с Хочинсом и затаил на него злобу. Его офис находится примерно в пятнадцати минутах езды. Может быть, мы убедим его заговорить.

Шерлок хмыкнул, соглашаясь. Прокрутив сообщение ниже, Джон увидел адрес и имя. 

− Похоже, это место называется... «Уилкс Индастриз», − прочёл он вслух.

Меряя шагами комнату, Шерлок вдруг на ковре споткнулся.

− Что такое? − спросил Джон.

− Ничего, − ответил Шерлок.

Джон ему не поверил.

Дорога до офиса была заполнена густой тишиной. Когда секретарша улыбнулась им и сказала: − Мистер Уилкс сейчас вас примет, − Джон увидел, как рука Шерлока напряглась в том месте, где она сжимала фалду его пальто, и тот подался вперёд, чтобы первым войти в комнату.

У Уилкса были чёрные как смоль волосы, зачёсанные назад с помощью чего-то, что должно было быть половиной банки геля, и такая же неряшливая ухмылка.

− Шерлок Холмс, − сказал он, с тихим присвистом оглядываясь по сторонам.

Джон почувствовал, как по спине у него побежали мурашки тревоги.

− Себастьян, − сказал Шерлок.

− Должен признаться, Шерлок, я действительно этого не ожидал. Как я рад снова тебя видеть!

Джон ощетинился и сцепил руки за спиной. Он чувствовал себя грязным, просто стоя здесь. Лицо Шерлока превратилось в бесстрастную маску.

− А где же Питер Хочинс? − резко и отрывисто спросил Шерлок.

Себастьян улыбнулся. 

− Вот так просто? Даже не поздороваешься?

Шерлок удивлённо поднял бровь. 

− Привет, − сардонически сказал он.

− Всё такой же, − ухмыльнулся Себастьян. − Почему бы вам обоим не присесть? Выпьете чашечку чая? Поиграем немного в догонялки?

− Мы вроде как торопимся, − сказал Джон.

Себастьян бросил на него быстрый взгляд − впервые с тех пор, как они вошли в комнату. Они сузились. 

− И кто же вы, собственно говоря?

− Я − партнёр Шерлока, − сказал Джон.

− Партнёр. − Это было произнесено Себастьяном даже ласково. − Шерлок, только не говори мне, что ты наконец-то переехал.

− Достаточно. − В голосе Шерлока прозвучало обещание, похожее на предупреждение. − Твоя девушка, с которой ты встречался больше года, только что ушла от тебя, и за последний месяц ты набрал десять фунтов. Ты медленно, но верно погружаешься в метамфетаминовую зависимость. У тебя нет ничего, ради чего стоит двигаться дальше. Нам нужно знать местонахождение Питера Хочинса.

Глаза Себастьяна стали суровыми. 

− Шерлок Холмс, − проворковал он. − Когда-то _«Снежная королева»_.

Краем глаза Джон заметил, как дёрнулся Шерлок.

− Шерлок? − спросил Джон, бормоча что-то уголком рта. − Ты в порядке?

− Всё отлично, − ответил Шерлок.

− Ох, − сказал Себастьян. − Только не говори мне, что он ничего не знает.

− Чего не знает? − переспросил Джон.

− Джон, − как-то странно произнёс Шерлок.

− Видите ли, у Шерлока есть маленький секрет. − Себастьян встал из-за стола. − Джон, я вижу, что вы в перчатках. Я думаю, что Шерлоку они могут понадобиться больше, чем вам.

Джон промолчал, ничего не понимая. Он повернулся к Шерлоку за разъяснениями.

Шерлок опустил голову. Джон проследил за взглядом Шерлока и посмотрел на его руки.

Иней полз вверх по его тонким бледным запястьям. Кончики его пальцев покрылись льдом.

Джон почувствовал, как что-то закипает в его груди − ярость, леденящая и огненная, пульсирующая надежда, водоворот эмоций, слишком запутанных, чтобы их можно было расшифровать. 

− Шерлок, − сказал он, протягивая руку. Шерлок отдёрнул свои и прижал их к груди.

− Вы называете себя его партнёром, не так ли? − Себастьян говорил мягко, сладко, слащаво. − Удачи вам с этим. Шерлок не мог даже _прикоснуться_ к кому-нибудь, не причинив вреда. Разве не так, милый?

Глаза Шерлока были закрыты. Он глубоко вдохнул через нос и выдохнул через рот. 

− Мне нужно знать, где находится Хочинс, − процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

− Ты не стал лучше контролировать себя, − пробормотал Себастьян. − Всё ещё отгородившийся от всех. Одиночество − вот что защищает тебя, Шерлок. Люди приближаются к тебе, и им больно. Или ещё хуже. Ты действительно собираешься сделать то же самое с Джоном Ватсоном?

− Ты ошибаешься.

Джон больше не мог на это смотреть.

Он позволил своим перчаткам упасть на пол и показал Себастьяну руки, в которых мерцали языки пламени. 

− Моя основа природы уравновешивает его. Он не может причинить мне вреда.

В ответ на удивление, промелькнувшее на лице Себастьяна, послышался резкий взрыв удовлетворения, но вскоре его сменил другой смех: короткий и резкий.

− Вы думаете, я говорил об этом? − Себастьян вышел из-за стола, чтобы подойти поближе, и Джон почувствовал, что его руки стали ещё горячее, огонь лизнул их до локтей. − Это не имеет значения. Здесь нет ничего физического, уверяю вас. Нет, проблема Шерлока заключается в нём самом. Лёд − это всего лишь побочный эффект. Настоящая проблема − это его собственный разум. Вы думаете, что сможете с ним мириться? Его _холодность?_ Его Королевское Величество, ледяная принцесса? А что пишут в газетах? Социопатическая машина? Неужели вы всерьёз думаете, что сможете остаться здесь, не получив, простите за каламбур, обморожения? Личный опыт говорит громкое «нет».

Рядом с ним Шерлок издал такой тихий звук, что Джон едва не пропустил его сквозь пульсирующую в ушах ярость.

− И что же вы сделали? − вскипел Джон. − Что вы с ним сделали? И что же вы ему сказали?

Себастьян поднял бровь и улыбнулся. 

− Ничего такого, что было бы неправдой.

Джон рванулся к нему, но был остановлен рукой, ледяной и твёрдой на его пояснице.

− Не надо, − попросил Шерлок.

− Шерлок, − в отчаянии произнёс Джон.

− Я знаю, − сказал Шерлок, и в его голосе прозвучала усталость. − Он того не стоит, Джон.

Джон помолчал, а затем грубо зарычал и опустил руки. Рука Шерлока упала с его спины, и Джон снова попытался дотянуться до него, но был встречен едва заметным отстранением и опущенной головой, будто тот не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом. Джон так сильно стиснул зубы, что у него заболела челюсть. Он заставил себя оглянуться на третьего человека в комнате.

− Да пошёл ты, − ругнулся Джон.

− Следите за языком.

− Иди к чёрту, ублюдок.

− Увидимся, − сказал Себастьян, глядя на руки Джона.

− Вы просто чудовище.

Себастьян сложил пальцы домиком. 

− Вы действительно так думаете, Джон? Вы просто ошарашены. Когда-то я тоже был таким, как вы, понимаете? Мы с Шерлоком давно знакомы. Я просто пытаюсь быть полезным. Совет для новичка. − Он вздохнул. − Питер Хочинс живёт в домике в Чарлсмите, в пятнадцати минутах езды к востоку от озера. Он должен быть там через... О, около двадцати минут. Возможно, вы успеете туда вовремя, если поторопитесь. Во всяком случае, он мне не особенно нравился.

− Домик в Чарлсмите, − сказал Джон. − Двадцать минут. Фантастика.

Он снова открыл рот, чувствуя, как в горле поднимается что-то гораздо выше, чем PG-13(3), но остановился, когда снова почувствовал ледяное прикосновение к спине.

− Пошли, Джон, − позвал Шерлок.

− Ладно, − согласился Джон, помолчав немного. Что-то такое было в выражении лица Шерлока.

− Приятно было побеседовать с вами обоими, − ухмыльнулся Себастьян. − Джон, я бы посоветовал запомнить то, что я вам сказал. Несмотря на то, что вы можете подумать, я действительно пытаюсь помочь. Дело не в основе его природы, а в том, кто он такой.

− Что ты можешь об этом знать, − пробормотал Шерлок, и дверь захлопнулась прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел сказать что-то ещё.

Шерлок что-то протягивал Джону. Пара перчаток.

− Я про них забыл, − признался Джон.

− Да.

− Шерлок...

− Двадцать минут, − напомнил Шерлок, и в его голосе послышалось лёгкое отчаяние.

Джон проглотил эти слова обратно. 

− Хорошо, − сказал он. Он надел перчатки. Кожа была мягкой и эластичной, как масло, и в кои-то веки Джону захотелось сорвать их прямо сейчас.

Джон передумал. Основа природы Шерлока была Не Хорошей. Настолько Не Хорошей, что он уже почти решил запереть Шерлока в его собственном доме, в четырёх каменных стенах, где тот сойдёт с ума от скуки, но выйдет оттуда живым, дышащим и невредимым.

− Господи, мать твою... − в голове у Джона всё перемешалось, мысли звенели, как шарики пачинко(4) в игровом автомате. Он ощупал Шерлока, неподвижного и не реагирующего, и это было скорее инстинктивно, чем по какой-то другой причине. Это заставило перевернуть Шерлока так, что тот лёг на бок. Джон схватил его за тонкую бледную руку (Холодную и липкую из-за тонкого слоя льда на коже, так как он вытащил Шерлока из частично замёрзшего озера, куда его столкнул Питер Хочинс, прежде чем умчаться со скоростью, слишком быстрой для человека. Грёбанный ублюдок. Джон собирался ему врезать). Он ущипнул Шерлока за ноготь, наблюдая, как меняется его цвет от розового до опасного кремово-белого, слишком медленно. Сердце Джона заколотилось под рёбрами.

Они были в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от ближайшего убежища − ветхого домика с камином, заполненным гниющими поленьями, где они нашли первые несколько тел. Джон уже вызвал подкрепление. Скотланд-Ярд тоже прибудет, но позднее.

− Шерлок, − в отчаянии произнёс Джон и тут же ахнул, почувствовав, как по его рукам побежали искры.

Но он не думал об этом. Его руки дрожали, когда он снял перчатки и отбросил их в сторону, будто они были одноразовым синим латексом и не были изготовлены самым востребованным портным во всей чёртовой стране. Его кожа сразу же загорелась, языки пламени лизали пальцы, которые жаждали воздуха. Джон сжал их в кулаки и закрыл глаза; он молился божеству, в которое не верил. Он вздохнул. Легко. Медленно. Три секунды на вдохе и три секунды на выдохе.

Он открыл глаза. Его руки покраснели, но пламя погасло.

Он ни на что не обращал внимания, чтобы сохранить дыхание, направив всё на фигуру перед собой, грудь которой едва поднималась. Шерлок покрывался льдом так быстро, что казалось, сверкал в лучах заката. Он выглядел неземным. Невинным. Джон почувствовал, как в груди у него что-то дрогнуло, и заставил себя успокоиться.

Щека Шерлока была не теплее снега, на котором тот лежал, когда Джон положил руку на его кожу. Влага блестела на его ладонях и стекала по лицу Шерлока, и он чувствовал жар, пробивающийся сквозь неё, как луч света сквозь пасмурное небо. Он провёл ладонями по груди Шерлока и почувствовал под пальцами сердцебиение, нитевидное и судорожное.

Его руки были тверды.

Ресницы Шерлока задрожали. Его губы приоткрылись для еле заметного выдоха.

− Ты останешься со мной, − уверено сказал Джон. − Ты меня слышишь? Не оставляй меня, чёрт возьми, Шерлок, только не сейчас. − Его руки взлетели к плечам Шерлока и сжали их, сильно, обжигающе.

Шерлок, казалось, боролся с ним. Как только Джон добрался до голеней, он проследил свой путь обратно и обнаружил, что мокрый снег перешёл на его шею, вырастив фрактал мерцающего инея. Джон не остановился. Время от времени пламя пробегало по его пальцам и обжигало пальто Шерлоку. Джон потерял счёт времени.

Когда парамедики наконец прибыли, Джон уже растопил снег в радиусе десяти футов, обнажив пожелтевшую траву и оттаивающую землю, а Шерлок Холмс согрелся и дышал в его объятиях.

Шерлок ничего не говорил о том, что произошло.

Он был поглощён делом, не вызывающим удивления, слишком обычным. Он вёл себя так, будто сжёг за собой все мосты, если не считать одной строчки мелкого шрифта, о существовании которого Джон не знал, пока его насильно не водрузили на пьедестал; тот самый, который, как предполагалось, был выгравирован на Шерлоке в течение многих лет. Медленно действующий яд.

Когда Шерлок ушёл в морг, чтобы связать воедино последние оставшиеся улики, Джон подошёл к мигающей лампочке на камере Sony на углу улицы и сказал: 

− Мне нужно поговорить с Майкрофтом. Сейчас.

Через пятнадцать минут подъехала машина, чёрная и гладкая.

Майкрофт, казалось, обладал даром находить заброшенные склады, которые несли в себе вездесущий налёт драматизма и нуара. 

− Джон Ватсон, − поздоровался он.

Джон не стал заморачиваться с ответом. 

− А вы знали? − задал он вопрос.

Майкрофт наклонил голову, и его глаза заблестели. Джон подавил гнев и заставил свой разум проясниться, чтобы просунуть вперёд плёнку с повтором в панорамных деталях. У него всегда была хорошая память.

− А-а-ах... − протянул Майкрофт.

Джон судорожно втянул в себя воздух. 

− Вы же знали.

Улыбка Майкрофта была глобальной сетью.

− Вы знали об основе моей природы, когда мы встретились в первый раз. Вы знали о Себастьяне. Вы же _всё_ знали. Почему вы мне ничего не сказали?

− Мне нужно было убедиться, что вам можно доверять.

Джон покачал головой и коротко рассмеялся. 

− Ну вот и я здесь. И каков же вердикт?

− Выше моих ожиданий, − ответил Майкрофт, и это настолько удивило Джона, что он замолчал.

Майкрофт принялся расхаживать перед ним взад-вперёд. Он взмахнул зонтиком, описав широкую дугу вокруг ручки. 

− Слишком большое сердце всегда было проблемой Шерлока, − сказал он.

− Что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

Майкрофт перестал расхаживать по комнате. Его взгляд был прикован к стиснутым рукам Джона. 

− Это ведь работа Эбби, не так ли? − ответил он.

Джон напрягся. 

− Что?

− Я так и думал, − пробормотал Майкрофт, прислонив к себе зонтик. Зонтик. Джон не обратил на него особого внимания во время их первой встречи, но теперь он всё понял. Тот был чёрным, но вместо матового, глубокого оттенка кожи перчаток Джона, тот блестел.

− Как две стороны одной медали, − сказал Майкрофт.

− Ближе к делу, − отрезал Джон.

Губы Майкрофта растянулись в невесёлой улыбке. 

− Шерлок отказался надеть свою собственную пару. Он замораживал их до тех пор, пока они не трескались. Мы прошли через полдюжины замен и потратили много денег, пытаясь его успокоить.

− А какое это имеет отношение к делу?

− Он может управлять ледяной бурей. Он заставлял падать с неба огромные осколки. Однажды он отправил маму в больницу. Вот тогда-то он и съехал. Когда Шерлок пошёл в университет, мы все волновались, но он вернулся с голыми руками, безо всякого льда в поле зрения. − Майкрофт провёл рукой по всей длине зонтика; выражение его лица стало почти задумчивым. − Шерлок умеет держать себя в руках. Он сделал свой выбор, и вот что из этого вышло. Это не идеал, но так оно и есть.

− Чушь собачья, − не поверил Джон. − Вы даже не пытались.

Глаза Майкрофта заострились, словно острие ядовитого ножа. 

− Поверьте мне, доктор Ватсон, я говорю с полной искренностью и сожалением, что испробовал _всё_. Я могу только смириться с обстоятельствами. Вы... − взгляд его серых глаз стал странно пристальными. − Основа вашей природы совершенно особенная. Пятый Нортумберлендский фузилерский, не так ли? Афганистан? Иначе мы бы вас нашли. Но мне кажется, что вы всё равно пришли бы к Шерлоку. Вы отличаетесь от других − если захотите, я могу предвидеть несколько удачных вариантов будущего. Тем не менее, прислушайтесь к предостережению, которое я узнал за эти годы как брат вашего друга: вы не можете вылечить обморожение ожогом третьей степени.

Но Джон был готов попробовать.

Шерлок сидел за обеденным столом, уставившись в пустую тарелку, а Джон пристально смотрел на него. Они неплохо поиграли в кошки-мышки, но Джон загнал его в угол, и он не собирался сдаваться. Уже нет.

− Себастьян Уилкс, − напомнил Джон.

Шерлок не шевелился. 

− Он был моим первым любовником. Я учился в университете и был... неопытным.

Джон подождал, пока не стало ясно, что он больше ничего не скажет. 

− Ты же знаешь, что это...

Шерлок насмешливо оборвал его. 

− Это не моя вина, − добавил он. − Да, Джон, я знаю, что означает термин _«насильственные отношения»_. Но мне не нужна психотерапия.

Джон тяжело вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

− Я не это имел в виду, − сказал он. − Неважно, знаешь ты это или нет, главное − веришь ли ты в это.

Услышав это, Шерлок замолчал.

Джон продолжил: 

− Всё, что я могу тебе сказать − я знаю, ты уже всё обдумал. Вместо этого я хочу показать тебе вот это.

Подняв голову, Шерлок скептически посмотрел на него. Он не был смущён, но в его глазах чувствовалась некоторая тревога и даже некоторая настороженность. Джон пригляделся внимательнее и увидел слабый проблеск надежды.

Джон встал со стула и обошёл вокруг стола. 

− Я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь. Только ради меня. − Он подождал, пока взгляд Шерлока не остановился на нём, и убедился, что позволяет всему этому сиять в своём взгляде: каждую бурлящую эмоцию, которую испытывал, хорошую, плохую и уродливую. − Может быть, тебе нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы примириться с правдой, но я ни на секунду не верю ни единому слову этого ублюдка. Шерлок, ты самый необыкновенный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты просто великолепен. И я никогда не хотел бы, чтобы ты был кем-то другим, кроме того, кто ты есть сейчас.

Глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись, блестя в свете лампы. Медленно, осторожно Джон стянул перчатки и бросил их на стол.

− Доверишься мне? − прошептал Джон.

Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Джон разминает пальцы, а потом вверх взметнулся огонь и улетел в клубах дыма. Он кивнул.

Джон очень надеялся, что это сработает. Он пригасил пламя, пока оно не превратилось в небольшой, сдержанный огонёк, и положил руку на щёку Шерлока. С кончиков его пальцев сорвалась странная искра.

Шерлок почувствовал холод под его ладонью. Он вздрогнул при первом же прикосновении, затем судорожно вздохнул, а потом замер; его грудь поднималась и опускалась на дюйм с каждым вздохом.

Джон потянулся и схватил Шерлока за руку. Между костяшек его пальцев начал образовываться лёд. Джон переплёл их пальцы, и искры, словно роса, потекли по их запястьям.

Они поднялись по лестнице, прошли по коридору и вошли в спальню, где царила полная тишина. Джон ни разу не отпустил руку Шерлока.

Простыни были из египетского хлопка, и они нагревались под пальцами Джона. Он не торопился разбирать Шерлока на части, кусочек за кусочком, с наслаждением. Он провёл ладонями по плоской груди Шерлока. Он проследил каждую черточку его лица, проводя пальцами по брови и проводя большим пальцем по полным приоткрытым губам. Он позволил своим рукам раскалиться докрасна, чего не позволял себе всю жизнь, пока прятался. Он вздохнул, почувствовав пьянящее облегчение на коже Шерлока, холодной, как первый свежевыпавший снег. Из уст Шерлока вырвались тихие звуки. Джон проглотил их так, словно умирал с голоду. В воздухе повисла дымка, закружились завитки пара, и комната наполнилась запахом дыма.

Это было далеко не идеально. На самом деле, это почти никогда не было так.

После стольких долгих лет заталкивания внутрь основы природы Шерлока, она вырвалась наружу, как прорвавшаяся плотина: шумная, беспорядочная, её почти невозможно было сдержать. Квартира быстро покрылась пятнами подпалин, а с кухонных стоек часто свисали сосульки. (Печати красоты, сказал Джон). В особенно неприятные вечера они сталкивались, рождая искры и вращаясь по спирали. Когда Джон в первый раз поцеловал Шерлока под крышей их квартиры ветреным зимним вечером, Шерлок схватил его за плечи, и губы Джона посинели. Плечо Джона болело ещё несколько дней после этого, онемевшее от пронизывающего до костей холода.

Когда Джон собрался сделать очередной заказ на перчатки (два раза в год), он заказал их на двоих.

Лестрейд даже не взглянул на них, когда они вошли в Скотланд-Ярд на следующий день, и Шерлок скользнул взглядом по отчётам, изящно взмахнув ладонями. 

− Я видел, как Шерлок надевал халат на место убийства, − последовал ответ Лестрейда. − Для меня всё это не имеет большого значения, пока он ещё способен думать.

Кроме того, у Джона уже появились кое-какие идеи на будущее. Он хотел бы посмотреть, как быстро преступники смогут бегать по тротуарам, покрытым льдом. Или в окружении горящего поля высокой сухой травы. Пройдёт некоторое время, прежде чем они научатся контролировать всё это, но впервые в жизни он был доволен, рассматривая все возможности, а не упрямо бросаясь в атаку.

В плохие дни сквозь чернильные швы перчаток (сшитых из тончайшего шелка и со шнурками из шкуры арктического тюленя) проступал иней, а взгляд Шерлока становился остекленевшим и тусклым. С его губ срывались резкие замечания. Его извинения были напыщенными, медленными, напоминая ледники. Человек действия, а не слов.

− Обморожение ожогом третьей степени не вылечить, − сказал ему Джон однажды вечером во время их примирения.

Шерлок замолчал. 

− Ты разговаривал с Майкрофтом, − обвиняюще произнёс он.

Джон рассмеялся. 

− Я так и сделал. Вообще-то довольно давно. Он рассказал мне, что произошло. − Он позволил ленивым тлеющим уголькам плясать на своих ладонях в цвете закатного неба. Он рассеянно провёл руками по спине Шерлока. − В его словах сквозило сомнение. − Шерлок, ты сделал это нарочно? Я имею в виду... Себастьяна. Неужели ты позволил этому случиться?

Тон Шерлока был резким: 

− Мне нужно было научиться контролировать себя.

− Это не значит себя контролировать, это значит себя скрывать. − Джон погладил пальцами руку Шерлока и увидел, как по ней побежали мурашки. − Это не принесёт тебе никакой пользы.

− Это был единственный вариант, который я видел.

− А теперь?

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. Уголки его губ поползли вверх. 

− А теперь я вижу ещё один.

Они не уничтожали друг друга, а создавали нечто совершенно новое. Вальсирующие огонь и лёд. Хрупкий и взрывоопасный танец, стоящий каждого ожога.

Джон обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. Он уткнулся лицом в волосы Шерлока и вдохнул сладкий, свежий аромат, знакомую живую нотку, которую можно было ощутить после слишком долгого пребывания снаружи во время долгой зимней прогулки. Нет другого слова для этого, кроме _холода_. Голова Шерлока тяжело лежала на плече Джона, а дыхание было спокойным и ровным.

− Ты останешься, − пробормотал Шерлок так тихо, будто это всего лишь вздох.

Джон провёл рукой по боку Шерлока, потом снова её поднял. 

− Навсегда.

На ночном столике лежали две пары перчаток, скомканных вместе. Однажды Джон их снимет и больше никогда не наденет.

Снаружи дул стремительный ветер, свистевший в щелях. Первые капли. На улице начался дождь.

***

**Примечание:**

Обсидиа́н (vitro volcanico, коготь дьявола, бутылочный камень, а также вассер-хризолит или псевдохризолит) − магматическая горная порода, разновидность вулканического стекла, образующегося в результате быстрого охлаждения лавы (расплавленных горных пород).

Снежный обсидиан https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/51/Schneeflockenobsidian-Daumenstein.JPG (Автор: Memecry)

(1) − Сирача, или срирача − разновидность соуса чили. В состав соуса сирача входят такие ингредиенты, как перец чили, уксус, чеснок, сахар и соль. Соус получил название в честь прибрежного города Си Рача в провинции Чонбури в восточной части Таиланда. Как правило, соус сирача добавляют к блюдам из морепродуктов.  
(2) − Эбе́новое де́рево или Эбе́н − чёрная (или чёрная с полосами) древесина некоторых тропических деревьев рода Хурма (Diospyros), произрастающих во влажных тропических лесах Западной, Центральной и Восточной Африки, Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии, на островах Индийского океана, в муссонных лесах Индии и острова Цейлон. Ядровая древесина без различимых годовых колец очень твёрдая и тяжёлая и относится к самым ценным древесным породам.  
(3) − Рейтинг PG-13 − детям до 13 лет просмотр не желателен. Настоятельное предупреждение родителям. Данный рейтинг получают фильмы, содержание которых может считаться неприемлемым для детей, не достигших 13-летнего возраста.  
(4) − Патинко − игровой автомат, представляющий собой промежуточную форму между денежным игровым автоматом и вертикальным пинболом, необычайно популярен в Японии.


End file.
